A Silent Love
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: Zuko and Katara have been having a relationship for two months, but one night when Katara sneaks off to see him Aang and Sokka follow and find out her secret. No matter what Katara says to convince them that their love is pure they are set that Katara has


Katara anxiously waited for the familiar noise of Sokka's snoring. She watched the moon's familiar face and fidgeted nervously. She had done this many times. It was becoming routine actually. She'd wait for the boys to go to sleep. Then, with the shield of the night, would sneak off to see him.

She used to think about how she was betraying Aang and Sokka, but she couldn't help who she loved. It all started 5 months ago. She and Zuko had run into each other in a market. No Avatar, no brother, no soldiers, no uncle. They just stood shocked for a moment but then, something happened. Katara couldn't really say what it was, but she knew that things had changed between her and Zuko.

They agreed not to tell any one about them meeting up. And when they met up again, this time in battle, they sorta smiled at each other. Before the two were separated Zuko told her to meet him later that night. That's how it began. After that they'd designate times to see each other. Zuko promised never to pressure her into telling anything about the Avatar and the two fell in love.

As she did now Katara anxiously waited to run off to see him. She'd hold the memory of the day at the market to help her pass the time. The spoke respectively towards the other and had common talk. They would stop every now and then to think about what they were doing. Katara expected at any moment for soldiers to pop out and kidnap her, but they never came. Soon enough she trusted that nothing would happen and relaxed 100. She talked about what aunt Wu had told her and how Aang thought it was him. That made Zuko laugh and remark. "either way you think about the age difference doesn't really make that seem better. One way you're what three years older, and the other…he's 100years older than you."

Then they laughed together. That was the first time Katara saw him smile. She fell in love with that smile and would see it much more often.

Katara heard the now joyous sound of Sokka's snoring and quickly got out of her sleeping bag. She didn't even worry about Aang. That boy always went to sleep seconds after laying down. She silently snuck away from the camp site and into the woods towards the waterfall Zuko told her to meet him at.

Little did Katara know that Aang had been suspecting some thing. He wanted to know what was making Katara go missing during the night. He stood and walked over to Sokka. "Hey, Sokka! Wake up…Katara's going some where."

Sokka rolled onto his back and looked up at Aang. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Katara's going some where! Let's follow her!" Aang shook him waking him up. Sokka nodded and sat up and got out of his sleeping bag. The two boys set off in the same directions as Katara went. But then a minute later came back.

"Just in case…" Sokka said and picked up his boomerang.

Zuko taped his foot impatiently. "Where is she?" He muttered to himself but then felt hands wrap around his eyes. He smiled and turned around. "Hello."

Katara looked at him fake disappointedly then smiled back and hugged him. "You were supposed to guess who it was."

He wrapped his arms around her as well and responded. "Hmmm…I missed you." He kissed her forehead and cupped her face in his hands. "How have you been?"

She smiled and took one of his hands in hers. "Alright I suppose. But I am getting sick of flying every where. Not like Appa isn't a great six legged flying bison, but still, doesn't that sound weird to you."

Zuko laughed and then he led her over to a large boulder that over looked the pool that the waterfall emptied into. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled happily. "I have told my solution to that problem. You'd be somewhat happy on my boat. My uncle is nice."

Katara shook her head and looked up at him. "I can't leave Aang and Sokka Zuko. You know that." He nodded in understanding. Katara went on though. "I do love you. And I _will_ go with you some day…but… I can't now." She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes.

Aang and Sokka followed Katara's tracks and heard some one walking in the bushes in front of them. They hurried grabbed who ever it was thinking it was Katara. Instead it was an old man with red robes.

"Whoa boys." He whispered.

"Iroh!" Aang yelled surprised. And the two let go.

"I think what you're looking for is right there." Iroh whispered again but this time added a pointing motion towards a rocky clearing and two people sitting near the edge of the water.

Sokka and Aang gasped and ran up to the two. "KATARA!" Sokka yelled and pulled the two apart.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other wide eyed then looked at Sokka, Aang and Iroh behind them.

"What are you doing here with him!" Aang yelled at her.

Katara quickly took Zuko's hand and the two stood. Iroh was smiling, Zuko told him about Katara and the old man wanted to see what they did. Aang and Sokka looked at Katara waiting for an explanation. Her mouth opened and closed her mouth and tried to think of something to say, but all she could get out was, "I love him."

Iroh, who was 100 supportive of this relationship, nodded as is that was a reasonably answer. But Aang and Sokka wouldn't except it. "You can't love him! He's the enemy." Sokka yelled at her and she flinched.

"Back off peasant." Zuko said stepping in front of Katara protectively. He looked at Sokka angrily preparing to do anything necessary to make sure he and Katara are still a couple.

Aang stood silent. He was still wondering why Katara would do something like this to him. THEM! Her own brother. And best friend. The best friend that had hoped to become something more. But now he knows that's never going to happen. Aang noticed that the conversation was continuing but their voices were muffled in his mind. Aang broke from his gaze when Sokka pulled out his boomerang.

Iroh put up his hands to try to ease Sokka down but that only mad him angrier. "Listen old man, you're the fire nation. Katara is from the southern water tribe. Fire and Water don't mix. They shouldn't. And I won't let my sister run off with a guy who's been trying to kill us for the past year!"

Katara walked forward and slapped him across the face. "You have no right to say that to either of them." She said in a dangerous whisper. "And you have no right to tall me who I can and cannot love." She started walking back to Zuko but Aang grabbed her hand. She turned to him surprised. "Aren't you the one who is supposed to end the war and bring peace. Have all the nations working together as one. You cannot tell me that I cannot love Zuko."

"But does he love you back Katara?" Aang asked as he let go of her hand. She immediately walked back over to Zuko who spoke up at Aang's question.

"Of course I love her." He said taking Katara's hand again. Iroh really didn't know what to do. He felt that something bad was going to come of this confrontation, but he didn't know how to stop it.

"I bet he's made you tell him where we're going, so he can capture Aang! Hasn't he?" Sokka yelled again glaring at Zuko for holding Katara.

"Actually Sokka, he hasn't." Katara responded calmly. Her brother stood surprised not expecting that answer. Of course he did have such a bad out look on Zuko which didn't give the prince much of a chance. The warrior still back down however. He pointed his boomerang over at Zuko and glared harder.

"Look, I will not allow my sister to be led away by our enemy." He then turned to Katara, and softened his look, but still was angry. "How often have you been doing this?"

She looked at the ground nervously. In a weak voice she answered. "About 5 months." Sokka snarled angrily. And to almost everyone's surprise Aang looked up with an even angrier face then Sokka's. He looked at Katara hurt and betrayed. The girl met eyes with him and didn't back down. "I never said I was yours." She told him quietly. Then she looked up at Zuko who was still having a glaring contest with Sokka.

Iroh stood nervously not knowing how to calm the situation. He knew this day would come since Zuko told him about his meeting with Katara on that dock 5 months ago. "Look boys, dear lady, this can be settled in a calm manner. All you need to do is start acting on a solution." He said having to come up with those words on the top of his head. He really had no idea what was going to happen next, but what Sokka did was really surprising.

"Ok." He said and reeled back his boomerang. "I'll take action!" He threw it at Zuko who dodged the projectile easily. He then let go off Katara and started bombarding Sokka with fire. Aang took the opportunity to grab Katara and start walking away towards Appa, but she struggled.

"Let me go Aang!" She yelled and slapped him across the face. Sokka's boomerang started on it's return and Sokka caught it professionally. His fight with Zuko continued regardless of Katara's scream's to stop.

She went and pushed her self in between the two trying to get them to refrain from hurting each other. Sokka threw out his Boomerang again but it missed Zuko by a long shot. Zuko grabbed Katara roughly by the arm and got her out of the middle so he could have a clear shot at Sokka. Katara looked up at the sky and saw the boomerang coming back. It was heading straight at Zuko and he wasn't wearing any armor. Not knowing what else to do she pushed him out of the way and the boomerang hit her.

Both boys stopped immediately when Katara fell down. The boomerang hit her in the stomach and caused her to bleed. Zuko immediately ran up to her and pulled out the weapon. Katara was crying and panting trying to get air. Zuko cupped her face then looked angrily at Sokka. "Look what you did." He said in a dangerous low whisper. Sokka was to stunned to move closer but his mouth dropped and he looked guilty.

Aang and Iroh looked over at each other and listened to Zuko's plea's for Katara to be ok. The prince picked her up bridal style and went back towards his ship. Sokka didn't stop him neither did Aang. Iroh slowly followed his nephew back towards their ship. The two boys looked over at each other sadly. "What have I done. Katara will hate me." Sokka said slowly shaking his head. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Aang shrugged. "I…really don't know. I can't believe we acted like that Sokka." Aang looked at the ground as he began regretting his earlier actions. He began to realize that it wasn't his, or Sokka's place to keep Katara from Zuko. Especially when he had done nothing to corrupt her. "She really loves him and we shouldn't have acted that way."

Sokka nodded. "You're right. We should go see them." The boys followed the direction that Zuko left in and began to remorse.

Iroh and Zuko reached the ship and quickly headed towards Zuko's room. Iroh left to get the physician of the boat. Katara was breathing heavily and Zuko didn't know what to do. There was no bleeding. The boomerang wasn't sharp so wouldn't cause bleeding, on the outside. "It hurts Zuko." She heaved out. "Please get me some water. That's all I need."

He cupped her cheek as he tried to keep tears from escaping his eyes. "I'm trying." He knew her life wasn't at risk but it still worried him to see her like that. Iroh walked back with the physician and he quickly pushed the Prince aside to get to Katara. Zuko and Iroh walked out of the room and let the doctor do his thing.

Uncle and nephew stood out side the room impatiently. "She must really be something." Iroh said to Zuko. "I've never really had the chance to get to know considering all the times I've met her was in battle."

Zuko nodded. His eyes intently looking at the door. Then a soldier came up to him. "Sir." He saluted. Zuko and Iroh looked at him expectantly. "Sir, the Avatar and his friend have wished to come aboard our ship. What should we do?"

Zuko looked at him like-what the heck are you thinking. "Of course let him on. Bring him to me immediately." The soldier nodded and walked off. The family members looked at each other. "Didn't think it would work like this." Zuko said.

"You know it would be a hit below the belt if you took him now. You did kind of run off with their friend." Iroh told him lecturingly. Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes knowing his uncle was right. He couldn't take advantage of the Avatar this way. Not when Katara is the only reason it was happening.

He promised himself he would never use Katara in any way to get Aang. Besides it's only because she's hurt that Aang and Sokka were there. He heard a yell from coming inside the room. Katara was screaming at the doctor. Zuko and Iroh looked at each other confused. Then Zuko remembered Katara had told him her ability.

"That's why she needs water." Zuko walked into the room and saw the doctor cowering next to the bed with Katara pointing at him angrily. "Katara calm down." He walked over to the opposite side of the room and got a pitcher of water, which Katara didn't know was present. He walked back to her and handed her the water. Katara took a drink and closed her eyes. Since the injury was inside her body she couldn't just surround the injury. But the three of them could see a faint white light emanating from her body.

The door opened again and Iroh walked in with Sokka and Aang. Zuko gave the doctor a look and he quickly walked out of the room. Sokka and Aang looked over at Katara and Zuko, who were now holding hands. Katara avoided their eyes and looked down at the ground. "Why did you come here?" Zuko asked them in a cold tone. "I'm not going to let her wander this world with you again. Not after your wonderful display of self control."

Katara quickly looked up at him. "No Zuko…" She told him slowly. "Don't say anything drastic." She spoke quietly then looked over at her friends. She sighed and they gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Sis." Sokka said sadly. He looked over at Zuko and gave him a hard glare. "Want to give us some privacy?" Zuko smirked and shook his head.

"No." He then wrapped his arms around Katara. "Please, continue…I'm looking forward to what you have to say." He waited expectantly with a face showing his emotion. Mockery.

Iroh sat down on a seat and listened to the two boys that started at the same time. "Katara we-" Aang started at the same time Sokka said, "Sis I never meant-" Both boys sighed and looked at each other. Neither of them would have thought that they would be in a position where they have to nearly convince Katara to continue on their mission.

"Guys." Katara said then stopped to take a breath afterwards, continued. "I know that this was just an accident. But that's not why I'm going to say this to you." She reached up and pulled her hair out of her braid. "I have a right to love who whomever I want. And you wanted to take that right away from me. Friends don't do that to each other." She looked up at them with a hard look. "I love Zuko." She glanced over at the handsome prince and smiled. He frown returned when she looked up at them.

"I don't care if he's from the Fire Nation." She said strongly.

"It's not just that he's from the Fire Nation Katara." Aang said still hurt that Katara didn't love him in the way he loved her. "He's the _prince_ of the Fire Nation."

"Not to mention he's been trying to kill us. And his people, you know, sorta kinda killed our mother!" Sokka said angrily. Getting madder every second Zuko had his arms around his sister. Iroh stood and spoke.

"I hate to mention this." Iroh said walking into the circle. "But my nephew _did_ say at every confrontation we've encountered so far that he would be happy to let you and this darling girl free as long as he had Aang." He spoke innocently. Then he smiled over at Zuko and Katara.

The small battle of ignorance continued for some. Voices were raised, threats were made, feelings were hurt, and rifts were furthered. Most of the argument was of about with whom Katara would stay. Aang and Sokka. Or Zuko and Iroh. Eventually the group stopped yelling and all just looked at each other. "This is going no where." Zuko whispered to Katara. "We should just kick them off and cast off."

Katara looked at him unhappy. She sighed and raised her hands to show defeat. "Boys. All boys." She said so Zuko and Iroh would listen to her as well. "This is my decision to be made. So, I would appreciate some privacy to think this over." That was her way of saying, every one get out 'cause I'm really mad. The boys all complied and left. But before he walked out Zuko looked at her.

Their eyes met and she gave him a look of assurance. He left and the four boys crowded in the hallway. "This is all your fault Zuko." Sokka said.

"Can you just drop it and wait for Katara to tell us what she is thinking!" Zuko yelled being very annoyed with Sokka's attitude. Sokka shook his head.

"No! I won't! I bet you're only using her to get Aang." He yelled back. That pushed Zuko past the line. In a dangerously low whisper he grabbed Sokka by the scruff of his shirt and said.

"I love your sister. With all my heart. I would go to the ends of the earth to stop any one who planned to hurt her. I would _die_ so she could be happy. Never accuse me of using Katara like that. The Avatar is _my_ problem and I wouldn't use her to get him." Zuko let go of Sokka's shirt and backed away. The rest of the time he spent silently starring at the door in which Katara thought.

Iroh soon enough told a servant passing by to get them all some tea. Soon enough even Sokka calmed and waited for Katara's decision. Near and hour later, and three cups of tea, Katara opened the door and stood in front of them all. "I've made my choice." She said. All of them quickly stood and looked at her.

Katara sighed and looked at Zuko. "I love you. Very much." She then looked over at Sokka and Aang, who were standing a few feet away from Zuko. "And I love you very much." She then looked at the ground. "And I've decided…" She paused a moment to let the suspense hang in the air. "That I, will travel…with both of you."

The boys made a confused face. Katara continued. "We will all travel together."

The guys shook their heads. "Katara. May I remind you that uhh, I have been tying to capture _him._" Katara looked over at Zuko and nodded.

"I know. And I know that you, Sokka, are very hatful towards Zuko. But, while I was thinking I came to a realization." She looked over at Iroh and breathed. "We have a common enemy. Lord Ozai."

Zuko started arguing but Katara raised her hand to stop him. "Wait. Let me finish. I know he's our father, but Zuko, dear, he _betrayed_ you. He banished you! I know you know he's wrong in this conquest Zuko. And Aang. He's been trying to have you captured more than Zuko. So…I Propose that we work together. Besides, once you 'come back with the Avatar' you'll be welcomed back. So then once we possibly kill your father, you'll be king and end the war! It all works out." She smiled at everyone.

Iroh was the only one who smiled back, but then all of a sudden Sokka nodded. "Ok. I'm willing to work with him."

Zuko breathed and looked at Aang. And in his way of saying he agrees he answered. "Has any one taught you fire bending yet?" He asked him.

Then Katara smiled and ran up to hug them all. When she hugged Sokka she whispered to him. "I will always love you brother. But I still love him."

"I know." He answered and smiled at her. The siblings nodded at each other. Katara looked over at Zuko who began backing away.

"I have some things to explain to the crew. They'll be wondering what's going on." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Iroh walked up to Katara and gently held her forearm.

"I'm proud of you. You made a wise decision. Maybe now this war will finally end. Katara nodded and walked over to think to herself again. 'This will work. I know it will. Now I get to be with everyone I love. And Appa won't have to haul us around every where.'

A few minutes later Zuko walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I love you Katara." She looked up at him and smiled with her eyes gleaming.

"I love you too Zuko."

* * *

There. It's done I hoped ya'll liked it. Please review. Love ya lots. Bye! 


End file.
